


Only in Darkness Can You See the Stars

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, retelling of deathly hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: His light at the end of his tunnel was slowly diminishing into nothing every second Harry Potter laid there, lifeless, in Hagrid’s arms.





	Only in Darkness Can You See the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is a quote from Martin Luther King jr, and I feel it fits the story nicely :))

His light at the end of his tunnel was slowly diminishing into nothing every second Harry laid there, lifeless, in Hagrid’s arms. Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to defeat Voldemort, the boy who was literally nicknamed “The Boy Who Lived,” was dead. Draco could feel almost every inch of hope he had secretly held for Potter evaporate, leaving only a tiny sliver left. Draco’s knees felt weak.

This is it, he thought weakly, eyes scouring over Potter’s body, still laying limp in the giant’s arms. Draco narrowed his eyes. Was the stress of the war finally getting to him, or did he just see Potter’s foot twitch? Hardly anybody was paying any attention to Potter, everyone’s attention was on Longbottom; Voldemort had cast a body bind curse on him and had lit the sorting hat on fire and placed it on the gryffindor’s head. Draco’s eyes swiveled back to Potter. Suddenly, everything exploded into motion; it seemed to happen in the span of a millisecond. The giants were running towards Hagrid, the centaurs were screaming; confused, Draco did what he felt was the only thing he could do: he sought out Potter. only, Potter wasn’t in Hagrid’s arms. Panic flooded into Draco’s veins. Where was Harry?

He forced himself to move, to go, to find Potter. _He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive._ Draco repeated the mantra to himself, shoving past students. He was pushed into the great hall, where hundreds of students were watching a duel between three Hogwarts teachers and Voldemort, and another fight between his aunt Bellatrix and Molly Weasley. Draco released a mini sigh of relief when Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix. Draco was glad he didn't have to endure her harsh, slightly crazed look as she gazed at the Dark Lord.

Then several people yelled, “Harry!” and Draco’s eyes fell on a rugged-looking boy who had just burst forth from an invisibility cloak. Draco felt the hope he had locked in his heart burst forth, onward, colliding with the sun and the moon and the stars, for harry potter was alive and was circling Voldemort. Draco knew, down to his very bones, that Harry was going to win the war.

  


Afterwards, years after the war had been fought, Draco ran into Harry Potter in some random muggle bar, and was more than surprised when Potter stopped him and asked if he could buy him a drink. Draco only hesitated a second before agreeing. At first it was awkward as they engaged in tentative conversation. Then, after many drinks, Potter made an offhand comment about the most recent quidditch match between Bulgaria and England, and Draco found himself laughing. The rest of the night passed fairly quickly, ending with both boys reluctant to leave.

It soon became a weekly thing. Draco and Harry would meet up in the same bar every Thursday. As the weeks passed, Draco felt himself slowly grow more comfortable in Potter’s presence. Then, on one particular rainy Thursday, Draco was in the middle of telling a mundane story of something his coworker did earlier in the week, when Draco glanced at Potter. His bright green gaze was fixed on Draco, and the look on his face took his breath away. Draco faltered, and Potter, still gazing at Draco, gave him a small, shy smile.

Draco knew, with all the certainty in the world, just as he had known all those years ago that harry was going to defeat Voldemort, that falling for Potter was inevitable. He had been a beacon of light that Draco had grasped onto in his darkest hours all those years ago. Draco hoped he could be the same to Potter, no matter how this went. No matter what they became. In that moment, on that rainy Thursday, Draco swore that he would do whatever it takes to repay the hope harry had given him.  
He returned harry’s smile.


End file.
